A video delivery service may offer a catalog of videos that a user can view. In one example, the video delivery service may support only one model of video delivery, such as video on demand (VOD), which offers videos that users can request on-demand.
To keep track of the videos in the catalog, the video delivery service may generate a database to manage the different videos. Because only video on demand is provided, each individual video may be modeled on the video asset level. That is, for a television show that had an episode that is episode #1 of season #3, an entry for that episode would be modeled in the database. For every other video asset (e.g., episodes, movies, etc.), the database would store another entry for each video asset. Additionally, the video delivery service would generate a file for each video asset for every corresponding entry in the database.
The database allows the video delivery service to offer a browse and/or search function over the catalog at the video asset level. For example, a user may search for episode #1, season #3 for the television show. Given the discrete number of video assets being offered by the video delivery service, this method of modeling the video assets in the database may work for the video delivery service.